


The Farewell Tour

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, apocalypse au, literal four horsemen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Horsemen (Daniel, Henley, Jack and Merritt) as the LITERAL Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.</p><p>SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE.</p><p>Apocalypse AU, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farewell Tour

The posters appeared overnight, without warning, in every city. _The Four Horsemen_ , they read, _Coming Soon_.

There is no venue named, no date, not even a website address. Only an artfully geometric design and those strangely ominous words: _Coming Soon_.

*

Sometimes Henley takes the first act, walking among crowds, touching or speaking to people at random, inciting them to turn on their neighbours. Sometimes Jack, by way of a prelude, spreads a different disease to each block of a residential area. Sometimes Merritt whispers to a crowd of how desperately _hungry_ they are, and send them tearing through the streets.

Daniel rarely opens the show. He prefers to hang back, watch the others, wait for the bodies to start falling. He can kill with a touch, or a word, but he doesn’t like to. Mostly he is there to sort out the carnage after the others have done their best (or worst, depending on your point of view). He’s flexible, though - the only thing he really doesn’t like is being told what his limits are.

*

The Horsemen sweep into a city, work their magic on the unlucky place leaving swathes of dead in  the wake, and before they leave they gather together and they say, in unison, ‘ _We are the Four Horsemen, and goodnight_.’

They utter those words, and they move on to the next city. They do not look back. There’s nothing behind them that’s worth looking back on.

*

There is one place they return to often. It is a grave in a fairly unremarkable cemetery. The headstone reads _Dylan Rhodes_ , although Henley crouches down and adds the word _Shrike_ in bright red lipstick.

Dylan had been human, but he was no ordinary human. He had shown them how to work together, back when they still thought they were just magicians.

(They had been human, once, a long time ago. They had worked alone, once, before Dylan brought them together.)

Dylan had died of old age some time ago, his wife Alma following him to the grave a few years later. Their funerals were remarkable in that Death himself showed up as a mourner at both - though of course, no-one recognised Daniel for who he was.

*

The Horsemen return to Dylan’s grave every year or so, to remember, and to be thankful to the man who helped them discover who they really were.

And then they move on, for after all, there are so very many audiences out there to entertain. So many cities left to shock and amaze.

They are the Four Horsemen.

Goodnight.


End file.
